Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/Wolfenmaus
Hello, everyone, this is Wolfen. I know that my past performance with power has been... poor. But, I think I'm ready to try again, and to try and redeem myself for my earlier actions. I was told to start with rollback, and so I am. As for my credentials, I've been here since 2012, have over 350 edits, am a successful admin on another wiki, and I know enough of the community to do my job properly. Thank you. --I smell bacon on you. 16:54, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Absolutely! You are very keen to have a responsibity here on this wiki, and that, to me, shows you are motivated to doing a good job as rollback. You are highly respected, and liked by users on chat, myself included. I am confident you will make a wonderful rollback. Good luck, Wolfen! Zyranne (talk) 18:20, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Finneow (Talk) 16:56, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I've heard reports of you abusing your abilities as a chat moderator, but I've never actually seen you do anything of the sort. You've been definitely been here long enough to qualify for rollback permissions. The Bitter Cold (talk) 17:01, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I am ready to give you another chance. You generally are a good guy and are fun to be around, but this is the last time. If you do become a rollback and abuse your powers and you want to try other rights after this, I'll do oppose. However, you're awesome! :D - Lizard Talk! 17:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I think you are great and everyone respects you enough, I haven't seen this crap firsthand and I think you should have another chance! :D --EyelessJackFan24 (talk) 17:31, September 23, 2013 (UTC) We need more Rollbacks and you are a diligent user. - Well, Wolfen, I've known you for quite some time. You're a joker and amiable, and honestly, I don't know why you had your mod rights taken away. Regardless, the past is the past, and you're the perfect balance between an active user on the chat and the wiki itself. So therefore, you have my support. Mankind is a cancer (talk) 18:18, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Go get em Wolfy [[User:CynicalSloth|'CynicalSloth ']][[User_talk:CynicalSloth|'Talk']] 14:05, September 24, 2013 (UTC) : Good Luck Wolfen , i hope you get accepted back into modship . your awesome The-one123 (talk) 14:13, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Well I can somewhat tolerate you so... Why not? Kidding, go for it man. Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a needle in your eye. 14:21, September 24, 2013 (UTC) You really deserve the second go at it! ~Dino Of course i support you! Go for it :D ~IreneTheVampireGirl~ you'll do a great job for it '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei']][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 14:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) u a cool guy wolfenmaus . i cant believe the accusations against you are false sinc u be one of the most insightful and matured persons here . so yeah me wiv u sincerely Basitsnake (talk) 15:52, September 24, 2013 (UTC) yes i 100 percent support this application you would be a very good rollback [[User:Superplankofdeath|'Superplankofdeath']] Talk 14:25, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Because I'm nice and the wiki needs more people to work on it and stuff. ColdShowers (talk) 17:40, September 27, 2013 (UTC)